The present invention relates to an electronic device for a timepiece of electronic or electromechanical type, comprising a source of electrical power, an electronic circuit and at least one electrical connector tongue effecting an electrical connection between the said source of electrical power and the said electronic circuit. The present invention also concerns an electrical connector tongue adapted to be mounted on a plate of an electronic or electromechanical timepiece, in order to effect an electrical connection between a source of electrical power and an electronic circuit of the timepiece.
Electromechanical or electronic timepieces usually comprise a resonator, for example of quartz, whose vibrations are maintained by an electronic control circuit supplied by a source of electrical power, such as a battery of button cell type. Electromechanical timepieces further comprise a timepiece movement controlled by the electronic control circuit associated with the resonator. The battery thus feeds the electronic circuit which maintains the vibrations of the resonator and, when applicable, supplies the drive pulses to a motor of the timepiece movement. In order that this battery may be connected to the electronic control circuit, electrical connecter means are provided to form a supply path.
These electrical connector means forming the supply path generally comprise two tongues for front and side electrical connection respectively, the first being positioned to come into contact with a first terminal (for example the negative terminal) of the battery, while the second is kept in contact with the second terminal (for example the positive terminal) of the battery.
These electrical connector tongues are typically fixed to a plate by conventional fixing means, by rivetting or by means of screws for example. This suffers from the problem of being relatively complex to assemble all the parts, especially during automated assembly. This type of fixing means furthermore makes it difficult to effect possible later replacement of such a tongue in a timepiece.
Moreover the use of fixing means constituted by screws, particularly on a plate of plastics material, can lead to problems of wear which add to the problems already mentioned.
The object of the present invention is thus to deal with the problems mentioned above by providing a device with electrical connector means whose structure and mode of fixing are simplified.
In order to address this object it is noted that electrical connector means for a timepiece have already been proposed in the patent JP 2 671 838 which do not require complex fixing means. The electrical connector means described in this patent comprise an electrical connector tongue guided by means of a pair of pins which cooperate with a pair of openings formed in the tongue. However, this electrical connector tongue is only held in place under the combined action of the battery and of the electronic circuit. In the absence of this action the tongue is liable to disengage from the pins, which can especially be a problem during fitting of the tongue or during a battery change.
The object of the present invention is thus further to provide a device comprising electrical connector means which do not require complex fixing means, such as screws or rivets, but which are nevertheless fixed in the timepiece in an adequate and reliable manner.
The invention further has the object of facilitating assembly and, if necessary, subsequent replacement of the electrical connector means in the timepiece.
To this end the present invention provides an electronic device for a timepiece of electronic or electromechanical type with the features set out in claim 1.
Other features of the present invention form the subject matter of the dependent claims.
The solution proposed by the present invention thus facilitates implementation and fitting of the electrical connector means in a timepiece, while ensuring that they are properly fixed.
The present invention also concerns a timepiece of electronic or electromechanical type comprising such a device, as well as an electrical connector tongue adapted to be mounted in an electronic or electromechanical timepiece, whose features are set out in claim 6.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will appear from a reading of the following description, given with reference to the accompanying drawings and solely by way of example, wherein: